My research objective is to explore the physiologic mechanisms whereby an inflammatory stimulus leads to appearance of C-reactive protein (CRP) and Cx-reactive protein (CxRP) in the blood of man and rabbit. The nature of this stabilizing factor in acute serum will be explored. Hormonal factors eliciting a CxRP response in vitro and in vivo will be sought, and their relationship to stabilizing factor delineated. The effect of inhibitors of protein synthesis on in vivo and in vitro production of CxRP will be explored. Techniques recently developed will be used to detect acute phase proteins subunits in vivo. It is hoped that the relationship between the inflammatory response and acute phase protein production will be elucidated.